


Pay up

by WildlingGirl



Series: My short femslash stories collection [14]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Power Dynamics, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric deserves punishment. His progeny pays instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay up

**Author's Note:**

> True Blood - Sophie-Anne/Pam - paying tribute

Sophie-Anne smirks as Eric Northman knelt before her; an action she'd never thought she would see. But he was right to kneel, he had been mean and disrespectful, and he did deserve punishment for his actions.

"You can't simply make it all better by kneeling before me, Eric Northman" she says. "Doesn't mean I don't enjoy it, though, so stay down.

The queen's eyes go from Eric to his progeny, who's standing right behind him, arms crossed, exhasperation all over her face. She goes up to her maker, grabs him by his shirt and pulls him up.

"This is stupid. Either kill us or don't, but know this, you'll never control Bill Compton without us" Pam states, glaring at her queen.

Sophie-Anne smirked once again. Attitude. She liked that.

"Fine, you're free to go" she declares. "Not you, Pam… stay a while longer. You'll have to pay tribute for you maker's life."

Eric tries to resist, but Pam stops him. She already guesed what she really meant by tribute. And when Eric leaves, she smirks.

"Pay tribute… that was real subtle" Pam says, now getting on her knees next to the queen's couch.

"I'm not a subtle woman" she replies, grinning as Pam lifts her queen's dress. "Time for pay up."


End file.
